A Solitary Blue
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: Kai's alone in the world, with no one he can turn to when his life gets bad. And his life is bad, has always been bad, and keeps getting worse...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, wassup? This is my first Beyblade fanfic entitled 'A Solitary Blue', it will feature my favorite beyblader: Kai! I have no idea how this fic will turn out, meaning I have no idea how to begin, continue, whether I should go on or not.you get the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, can't sue, you know the drill.  
  
A solitary blue, all alone in the world. That was what Kai was. A solitary blue. He had no one. There had always been the Bladebreakers, but he doubted they would understand, doubted they would understand why he kept so distant, why he kept so far away from the others.  
  
Kai stood alone in the rain. Soaked to the skin, he didn't feel like going home, not now, not ever. Nothing had changed, in fact, everything was the same as it was 9 years ago, when he had first come to live at his grandfather's. But it was now that Kai felt he couldn't stand it anymore. He had always been into beyblading, ever since he could remember, but ever since he had met the Bladebreakers, his life had changed. First there was Tyson, kinda crazy, but always there to help out his friends. Max, who was always cheerful and optimistic, no matter what. There was Kenny, who was always improving the team's beyblades. Last of all was Rei, Rei, the only one that Kai really felt he had a connection to, he didn't know why. Maybe it was the pasts they both had, pasts, which were well hidden from the rest of the team. Well, sort of. Rei's past had been revealed when he saw Lee using the Tiger Claw Attack in the Asian Beyblading quarterfinals. But Kai still felt that there was something that Rei had kept hidden, something that he didn't feel like telling the others, but what was it?  
  
Kai still stood in the rain, it was raining harder than ever, but he didn't really seem to notice. He walked along the streets of Japan, not caring that he was frozen cold, not caring that he was soaked. It was actually quite comforting, the rain eased the pain that his past caused him. He didn't care that he felt numb, because it numbed the pain in his heart, the pain that he felt when he found out the truth, the truth about his parents, the truth about his past. The truth.  
  
He walked in the rain, not noticing the people that stared at him as he walked. People ran for shelter from the rain, and Kai was left alone on the street, not that he noticed, it didn't make a difference, nothing made a difference, really. They stared at the young teenager walking in the rain, seemingly not caring that he was cold and wet, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Kai walked on the streets of Japan, all alone. Everyone was in their warm cozy homes, waiting for the rain to stop, so they could go outside again. But Kai wanted the rain to continue, because when it rained, it wasn't water falling from the sky, it was tears, tears that Kai could never cry, tears of loss, tears of being forgotten, and tears of sorrow that tormented him day and night, haunting his sleep and taking complete control of him.  
  
Kai had always liked rain, it was calming, and it cried the tears he couldn't. That was why he always felt better after it rained, it released the emotions he wasn't allowed to have. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed that there was someone else on the lonely deserted street. He didn't notice until he bumped into him. He looked up quickly to apologize, and was met with a familiar face, Rei. Suddenly he felt weak, he always did after walking in the rain, but this time it was different. In the past, he had always felt weak for enduring the cold and wet. This time he felt weaker than ever, he had been out all day in the rain, 10 hours, to be exact. Fear gripped his body, at the shock of seeing Rei so unexpectedly, especially at a time like this. He swayed on his feet, and was quickly grabbed around the waist by Rei.  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" Kai saw the worried face of Rei before he welcomed the darkness that threatened to consume him.  
  
"Kai? KAI!!!"  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm in desperate need of inspiration, if you have ideas, please share, and if you have a story you think I should read, please tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey back again. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been feeling nervous about school and couldn't write, plus I've got homework, blah, blah, blah. But the good news is that one of my L.A. assignments is to write fanfiction every single day, or at least five times a week, what do you think? Should I? Also I would like to thank all you people for reviewing my fic.I had no idea so many people liked it, I also decided to post this chapter now instead of next week because so many people said please, believe it or not, it does help.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own, so of course you can't sue.  
  
A solitary blue, the solitary blue. Kai. The darkness covered him like a shell protected him, kept others away, and nothing could penetrate it. No one could get close to him, no one could hurt him.  
  
Rei held the sleeping Kai in his arms. Worry etched in his face, what was Kai up to? Why was he here? He knew Kai always took good care of himself and that his friend never fell ill, so what was going on? He gently carried the sleeping form of Kai to his house, and laid him down on his bed. Then he seated himself beside his bed he swore that he would stay with Kai until he woke up. Rei wasn't sure why he even bothered to stay with Kai. Somehow the blue haired boy held something over Rei, he felt that he really could connect with Kai, even though he wasn't sure why.  
  
~*~*~KAI'S DREAM~*~*~  
  
Darkness was everywhere, it surrounded Kai, protecting him like a shield, keeping everyone out. He felt the loneliness and darkness getting stronger, it was cold, freezing cold. Then he wondered, if it was so dark, how could he still see himself? He looked around, it seemed that somewhere outside the darkness a figure stood facing him, he felt strangely that he knew this person. Then his face came into view. "Rei?" Kai was relieved to see a friendly face, but then, he saw that as Rei trying to fight off the darkness, and as he got closer to Kai, the stronger the darkness, and Kai saw that it was getting harder for Rei to fight off the darkness, until Rei was no match for it. Kai saw his friend engulfed by the darkness, he saw the darkness feeding off Rei until he was no more. Kai stared in shock, he was the one who had caused Rei to suffer. He cried out in anger, "WHY? REI IS MY FRIEND!" The burning pain in Kai's heart made the darkness stronger, soon it began to feed off of Kai. He looked down at himself, he saw that the darkness was beginning to destroy him, piece by piece. He felt freezing cold, and he couldn't get warm no matter what he did. It became so unbearable that he finally cried out in pain. "NO!!!"  
  
Rei looked down at the sleeping form of Kai, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Suddenly Kai started to shiver uncontrollably, and muttering something that Rei couldn't understand. Suddenly Kai cried out in his sleep, "NO!!!"  
  
He shot up, shivering from the memory and still feeling cold. He looked around the room wildly, confused at the unfamiliar setting around him. He felt inquisitive eyes on him. He turned around and saw Rei, nearly on the edge of tears. Kai briefly wondered if he had caused Rei to end up in this state, as soon as the idea came to him, it was dismissed from his mind just as fast.  
  
Kai realized that he had let down his guard, and that he was on the edge of revealing his true feelings to Rei. He looked Rei in the eye, he saw confusion, worry, relief, and something else that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
Rei stared at Kai, he saw Kai's eyes were clouded with confusion, and wondered what was up. Then he saw Kai's face return to its expressionless state. His eyes cold, letting no one near. Kai quickly stood up, nodded his thanks to Rei, Opened one of Rei's windows, and jumped out.  
  
Rei stared the back of his friend, as it got smaller in the distance.  
  
"Kai tell me what's wrong, please tell me, I want to help you."  
  
A/N: I know most of you will kill me, most of you wanted a Kai/Rei, or to have Rei make Kai all better, or to have Kai to wake up in one of the Bladebreakers' houses or something. Don't worry it'll probably end up being Kai/Rei, eventually. I just need to build up the plot. 'Kay? Don't kill me. PLEASE?!? Thought personally I wouldn't expect any less from you guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back, and I'm back with another chapter of 'A Solitary Blue'. For those of you who want to kill me, I'll tell you know, hold back your knives and guns, for now, when I want to die, I'll tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, but I sure wouldn't mind owning Kai, that is, if one of you doesn't own him already.  
  
Kai had to run, he had no choice, he never wanted anyone to know what happened to him in his past, what was still happening to him now. He wanted to stay with Rei, but he didn't want Rei to find anything out about him. He didn't know that Rei really wanted to help him. Out of breath, stopped under the nearest tree in the park. He sat down and rested. He thought of Rei's concerned eyes and felt guilty that he had left Rei.  
  
Rei suddenly appeared from behind Kai. Rei had been worried, so he followed Kai. He wasn't sure why, Kai had given the rest of the team the cold shoulder since day 1, but Rei felt that it had always been a shield to hide something, and he felt that when Kai had run away, that shield had weakened enough to let him see the REAL Kai. And there was a sense of loneliness around Kai that seemed to get stronger and stronger every time he saw him. Now the loneliness was so strong that Rei could feel it shielding Kai even more from the world.  
  
Kai sensed someone behind him, he turned around, Rei stood behind him, concern clouding his eyes. "Rei?" Rei sat down next to Kai, "Why did you run away?" Kai didn't respond, he didn't think he could talk to Rei right now, not ever, no one could ever know. "Kai, talk to me, please," now Rei's voice held something that seemed like desperation. Kai still didn't respond, it hurt him to see Rei like this, but he couldn't know. "Dammit Kai, just talk to me, I don't care if you never talk to me ever again, but at least tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me, and I-" Rei stopped, he almost told Kai he loved him, but of course, Kai probably couldn't care less. Besides, it didn't seem like what he was saying was getting to Kai. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could do to help the boy he loved. He was out of ideas, he felt helpless, there was nothing he could do to help. Rei slumped against the tree, tears formed in his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. Kai turned, he could feel Rei's helplessness getting stronger and stronger. When Rei started crying, Kai didn't know what to do, all this had happened because of him. Rei just wanted to make sure he was okay, and he had ended up crying because of him. Kai felt his heart rip in two, nothing would make this better. Kai stood up, he couldn't stand seeing Rei like this, he got up to leave, but was stopped by Rei's hand, "Don't go, please, tell me what's wrong, Kai, I'm worried about you, please tell me what's wrong." Kai sat back down again, "I can't tell you now, but in time, I promise I will." Rei smiled through his tears, glad that Kai was okay, for now. Kai suddenly remembered something, he had to get home, now. "Rei, I have to go, grandfather will be worried." "Okay, see ya." Kai stood up and ran home, if home was what he could call it. Rei was glad that Kai was all right, but he didn't know that the closer Kai got to his home, the closer he got to impending doom.  
  
A/N: Hey wassup? Did you like it? I worked really hard to get this chapter out to you, so if you didn't like it, you gotta let me know, and I'll try to fix it. But otherwise if you enjoyed it, then I'll keep writing. And thank you soooo much for reviewing, I never would've continued without your support. Actually, I think I would've continued anyway, I'm just saying that I REALLY appreciate your reviews, they totally make my day. THANK YOU!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Back again, and you know by now that when I show up on your doorstep I always show up with a new chapter, you know, as a thank you for reviewing present. All of you who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! Keep reviewing, I'll write faster, just for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, but I wouldn't mind owning Kai, if he's not already taken by anyone.  
  
Rei watched as Kai took off towards his home. He smiled, glad that his friend was okay. Yet he didn't know that the closer Kai got towards his home, the more he would need Rei to be there for him.  
  
Kai was in no hurry to get home, if that's what he could call it, prison was more like it. He was treated like a criminal, even when he didn't do anything. He knew that when he got home, he would be punished severely, so he ran. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could get his punishment over and done with.  
  
When he got home, he found his grandfather waiting for him at the door, when he opened the door, his grandfather grabbed his ear and dragged him into the living room.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Out," answered Kai. "Don't use that tone with me, I know you didn't come home last night and I want to know why." "It's none of your business what I get up to." "I don't like the way you're talking to me, you will respect me and obey me." "I'm sick and tired of being told what to do. Will you give me a little space?" "Space? I'll give you space. From now on, you are no longer a part of this household. I'm disowning you as my grandson, you have one hour to get out of this house before I throw you out!"  
  
Kai was shocked, never before had he seen his grandfather so angry. Now what was he going to do? He had nowhere to go, and had just gotten disowned and kicked out of his own house! Kai's grandfather said no more, he gave Kai one last, hard slap across the face and walked out of the room.  
  
Kai was too shocked to move, where was he going to go? He realized his grandfather really meant business, and he had one hour to get out of the house. He slowly got up off the couch and walked towards his room. He gathered some of his clothes and threw them into a backpack. There really wasn't anything that Kai needed to take with him, there was nothing in his room that he really treasured. Nothing that he owned meant anything to him except his beyblade, which he carried around with him all the time anyway. He glanced around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, his eyes fell on a picture on his dresser, it was a picture of the Bladebreakers, together, like a family. It had seemed like ages ago when he had first met up with the others and they all went to the Asian Beyblading Championships.  
  
There was nothing left in the house for Kai, he took his money, grabbed some food from the kitchen, and picked up his backpack, filled with some paper, a pen, his clothes, and the picture. He glanced at his watch, the hour was up and now he had nowhere to go. He took one last look at his home before he took off at a run, away from his past life.  
  
Kai wandered the park, his feet led him to the tree where he had earlier talked to Rei. He sat beneath the tree, it held some comfort for him, as the memories of early this morning filled his head. He took out his pen and paper and began to write.  
  
I never thought my life could get worse, but it just did, I've been kicked out of my house, and have nowhere to go. Getting beaten by my grandfather was the worst, but those wounds heal in time. Even though I still hate my grandfather, being disowned and kicked out was even worse, because that's a wound that will never heal. I don't think I'll ever see the Bladebreakers again. I don't think I could face them. Before I was alone, now I think the loneliness has decided to eat me alive and leave no space for friends. At least before, I knew there were people that I could talk to, now, I have no one. Before I met the Bladebreakers, I didn't know what it was like to have friends, but now that I know what it's like, I really can't go back to not caring, the way I used to be. I know I don't show my feelings to the others, but the problem is, I just don't know how.  
  
Kai's pen stopped at that point, he had no more to write. He looked at what he had written, and vowed that no one would ever see it. He neatly folded the paper up, and let the wind carry it away.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Was it okay? I think this was one of the easiest chapters I have ever written. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it. Also I think in the next chapter, there'll be more Kai/Rei, and of course, the others will be in the next chapter too. Also, I'm short on ideas, so if you have any really good ideas, please let me know. Also, I'm on the lookout for any good fics, I've read a lot of them, so if there is one you would like me to read, please tell me. I love reading a good fic, or well, any fic!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not writing for so long, first I had to go to a wedding, then I had writers' block, I'm really sorry. Oh yeah, I'm looking for a co-writer, I really need help if I'm gonna finish this.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, though I wouldn't object if someone offered me Kai.  
  
Rei was walking through the streets of Japan, still deep in thought of what had happened earlier. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that he had just bumped into someone. When he looked up to apologize, he was met with several familiar faces, that of Tyson's, Max's, and Chief's (Kenny).  
  
"Hey buddy how's it going?" Tyson was shocked at how down his friend was. Rei shrugged, not really wanting to talk. "Come on Rei, why so down in the dumps?"  
  
Rei turned his head away, he knew Tyson wanted to know, but he really wasn't about to tell his friend anything, he knew that Kai would surely kill him if he told Tyson and the others.  
  
Tyson was starting to get annoyed, he knew there was something Rei wasn't telling him. Max and Kenny were starting to get worried, Rei usually never kept anything from them unless he had to, or he was trying to protect someone.  
  
Suddenly a wind started blowing, Tyson looked up and saw a small sheet of paper floating up in the sky, he jumped up and made a grab for it, but Rei got to it first, for some reason, he felt that he should read it, like it was meant for him or something, he quickly glanced at the paper, then, shocked, reread it slowly. Rei instantly knew that it had to be Kai, he didn't know why his mind jumped so quickly to his friend, but for some reason unknown to him, he just had a strong feeling that there was something wrong with Kai, he just knew it.  
  
A/N: I know, that was definitely the shortest chapter I've written yet, but I've got writers' block, and I really need help, I'm in desperate need of a co-writer, or something, please HELP!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I'm back, I'm just getting over my writers' block and I still haven't found a co-author yet, but oh well. I've been really busy lately, I've just started flute and damn it's hard! Plus I've got my schoolwork and everything. It's so hard to balance stuff, and I'm really trying to work in more time for writing, but there isn't enough time for everything. Oh well, at least I've got another chapter up. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it, I can't believe so many people like it. This isn't my first story, but this is my only successful one, all my others have crashed and burned, so I want to thank you for reviewing. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, but you're probably smart enough to have already figured that out, right?  
  
Rei had a strong feeling that Kai was in trouble. As soon as he read that note, he knew it was him. The others were surprised when he suddenly took off in the direction of the park. Rei had no clue where Kai was really, but somehow, his feet knew exactly where he was and it led him straight to the park where Rei had talked to Kai earlier. He found Kai all right, but he wasn't exactly okay. Where Kai's grandfather had hit him earlier, there was a dark purple bruise that covered half his face. He sat slumped against the tree, apparently exhausted. Streaks that covered his face showed that he had been crying, his eyes were dull and lifeless.  
  
Rei was shocked at the appearance his friend held, it was hard for him to see Kai, who seemed so strong, to look so defeated and vulnerable. Slowly he approached Kai, worried that any sudden movement might cause Kai to put up his defenses and push him away.  
  
Kai knew that Rei was there, he had long since memorized the light step of his teammate. He slowly raised his eyes to meet that of his friend's, ashamed to let anyone see him like this, knowing he looked absolutely pitiful.  
  
Rei approached Kai cautiously, he was worried, there was no doubt about that, but he was scared that he might let it slip that he loved the him, then he would never see the blue-haired boy again. As he got closer, Kai raised his eyes to meet his own, a sharp pain pierced Rei's heart, he felt helpless, like there was nothing he could do, it looked like Kai was hurt beyond repair.  
  
Rei gently sat down next to him, Kai turned slightly so he could see him. He was confused, how could Rei have found out so quickly? His questioning eyes met Rei's and in response, Rei pulled the paper out of his pocket, "I just knew this had to be you."  
  
Kai stared in shock at the paper, his neat penmanship filled the sheet, how had Rei gotten it? He remembered letting the wind carry it away, but of all people, how did Rei end up getting it? Well, Rei knew, he didn't have to hide it.  
  
"You know," he whispered. Rei nodded, "I promise I won't tell anyone." Kai smiled weakly, "Thank you."  
  
Rei remembered what the note had said, Kai had been kicked out and disowned, where was he going to stay?  
  
"Kai," said Rei suddenly, "I know that you don't have a place to stay, do you want to stay at my house?" Kai was shocked, after how he had treated Rei, he still was kind enough to offer a him a roof over his head. Slowly, he nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"Kai, I know what's happened, and if you ever need to talk to someone, you know you can always come to me, I'll always be here to listen." Again Kai nodded, "Thank-you." Rei smiled, "That's what friends are for." Then slowly, hesitantly, Rei put his arms around the other boy. Kai, was shocked, but was glad for the comfort. He began to relax in the other boy's embrace, and at that instant, he knew, he loved Rei.  
  
A/N: Well? I, for one, am proud of that chapter, it took me a while to get this chapter written, but I did it!! Tell me what you think, I don't know if I should end it here and now, and leave the way it is, because I think this would have been a good ending. Or I can continue with the fic.what do you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm back. I've decided to keep going, I know that the last chapter would have been an okay ending, but I know that if someone else was writing this and I was reading, I wouldn't have been satisfied with the ending. Besides, I've still got plenty of ideas. I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, I love feedback, and I love writing. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Kai was still very shocked at his newfound love for Rei. He knew that he got along with Rei better than the others, he also knew that deep down he had always felt a deep connection with him. As he sat there with Rei's arms around him, he began to feel comforted, safe. He faintly remembered feeling somewhat safe when he was a child, around five. He remembered how nice his grandfather had acted, before he slapped him.  
  
Kai stiffened at the memory, unshed tears stung his eyes. Rei looked down at the boy he loved and saw Kai trying to hold back his tears. That nearly sent Rei over the edge, he almost started crying at the sight of Kai hurting so.  
  
"Kai?" Kai looked up into the comforting eyes of Rei, "Hmm?" "I promise, you will never be hurt again." Kai smiled and nodded. He suddenly felt tired and drained. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon, but experiencing the shock of being kicked out had sent him over the edge.  
  
Rei realized that Kai was getting tired, and decided it was time for Kai to settle in to his temporary home. Reluctantly, Rei unwound his arms from around Kai's body, and stood up.  
  
"Come on, let's go.you're new home's waiting for you." Kai smiled slightly and stood up to follow Rei.  
  
A/N: I know that was short.and after not writing for such a long time too. I swear an oath that I will post another chapter tomorrow.a long one, I promise. Also to Telis.I'm sorry if you don't like it.and I'm also sorry that you have something against yaoi. I understand completely, but I'm writing this story and I wouldn't pair Kai and Rei up with a girl unless a lot of people demand it. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey wassup? As promised here is another chapter of 'A Solitary Blue'. I can't believe how many people reviewed, I've gotten twelve since I posted yesterday. THANK YOU!! So far I think only one person has even mentioned pairing them up with girls, which means.YAOI WINS!!! Telis, I know that you didn't want male/male pairings, but you're so far the only one that wants male/female pairings. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I certainly don't own beyblade, if the owners of beyblade wouldn't mind giving up, I'd certainly be first in line to take it off their hands!!!  
  
Kai sleepily followed Rei, trying to keep his eyes opened for a little while longer. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, for obvious reasons, and what had happened earlier that day had taken everything out of him.  
  
Rei looked behind him, Kai was looking more and more tired with every step he took. Rei was worried that Kai would collapse. He turned around and waited for Kai to catch up. "Hey Kai, you sure you're okay? Kai nodded weakly, just a couple more minutes, that's all it required, a few more minutes and he could sleep. "Well, okay," said Rei worriedly, "at least let me lighten your load." He took the bag from Kai's hands, "just a little while longer, then you can forget everything and sleep."  
  
Kai nodded, he could handle a couple more minutes, he could stay awake for that long he was sure of it. His feet felt like lead and every step he took, took all the strength he had to stay awake. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived.  
  
"We're here," Rei announced. Kai was relieved, he didn't think he could keep his eyes open any longer. Finally, he could forget and sleep.  
  
Rei glanced behind him to see how Kai was. He saw Kai standing shakily on his feet. "KAI!"  
  
Kai felt strong arms circle around him, strong protective arms. His eyes slid in and out of focus as he looked up at the boy he loved. He slowly closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, because now, he knew he was safe.  
  
Rei looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms, smiling softly, he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "You don't have to worry anymore, you're safe."  
  
Rei gently carried Kai up to his room and laid him down. Then, hesitantly climbed in the bed too. He softly wrapped his arms around the other boy, bringing him closer in a protective embrace. Kai smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to the raven-haired beauty.  
  
Rei smiled gently and closed his eyes, "I love you Kai, I love you."  
  
A/N: Well that about does it for today. I know I promised a long chapter but I really need to do my homework. I already have another chapter in mind and I'll update when I can. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I'm back!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I wasn't planning on updating for, like another week, but I just finished this awesome book called 'The Outsiders' by S.E.Hinton. I think there's a hint of shounen-ai, but not much. The book is mainly about fighting, gangs, abuse, loneliness, and other stuff like that. I swear, it made me cry. It also encouraged me to write, for some strange reason. Oh well, thank the book, and the author, otherwise, you wouldn't be seeing this chapter for another week!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but if the owners don't want it, I'll take it off their hands!!!  
  
~*~*~Kai's Dream~*~*~ It was cold and dark, Kai couldn't see anything. He shivered slightly, it was cold. Suddenly, he felt a cold hard hand slap his face. Kai winced, it had hurt. Then a whip came down like lightening on the boy. Coming down over and over mercilessly. Blood poured out of his wounds like water in a river. He cried out in pain, and tried in vain to protect himself from the whip lashing out at him. Then, it stopped. It was still black and he saw nothing. The pain coursed through his body, bringing tears to his eyes. Suddenly, Kai realized he there was water, he couldn't see it of course, but he could feel it, and it was colder than ice. The water came up over his head, and Kai struggled for a breath. His head pounded, his chest was burning for the lack of oxygen. He opened his mouth and tried to scream for help, but water flooded into his mouth, drowning out his cries. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai, come on, wake up!" yelled Rei, shaking Kai violently. In his sleep, Kai had become deathly pale and extremely cold. Rei had woken up and found Kai struggling to breath. Kai was also crying out in his sleep, tossing and turning, as if in pain. Tears coursed down Kai's face, his body jerked uncontrollably, and if possible, Kai become even colder and even paler. Then, Kai started choking, as if he had swallowed a lot of water, his breathing had stopped and he was hopelessly trying to breath, but it seemed like he was suffocating. Rei was scared, Kai was going to die if this kept up, he was cold, pale, and unable to breath. "Kai, wake up!" screamed Rei, it was hopeless, Kai just wouldn't wake up. Rei started sobbing, unable to control himself, he was going to lose the only person he had loved. . .  
  
Tears flowed freely from Rei's eyes, landing softly on Kai's face. Suddenly he shot up screaming, eyes wild with panic and fear. Rei was relieved, Kai was okay. Hesitantly, Rei put his hand on Kai's arm, Kai stopped screaming and looked at Rei. Relief swept over him, seeing something familiar.  
  
"Rei?" whispered Kai. Rei nodded slowly, "Are you okay?" Kai tried to say yes, but he couldn't, if he said another word, he would burst out in tears. He started shaking, realizing that he was cold.  
  
Rei saw that Kai was cold, and put his arms around him, trying to warm him up. Kai felt warm arms wrap around him, instantly, he felt warm, comforted, and safe.  
  
Rei was glad to see Kai relax, "Um, Kai?" "Hm?" Kai, almost asleep in Rei's arms. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but could you tell me what's wrong? I know you're not okay, even though you're saying you're fine. I'm really worried, when you were asleep, you became really cold and stopped breathing, I was scared that you wouldn't make it, that you wouldn't live and I would lose you."  
  
A/N: I know. . . stupid place to end, and I also know it's short, but I'm really out of time.I've got homework and a couple tests to study for, plus I'm completely and totally out of ideas. I also know this chapter sucks, but I'm sorry, I'm out of ideas and could write, like five pages on nothing.but I won't bore you with the details. Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey sup? Ok, this chapter is super short because it's the last chapter, I would like to thank all my reviewers, and I promise that a sequel will be up by Sunday if not earlier.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If you've enough common sense to figure out this fic, then you've probably got more than enough common sense to figure out that I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!  
  
Rei felt tears sting his eyes, why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? Kai probably thought that he was a weakling, a pathetic weakling. He was surprised to find comforting arms circle his waist, "Rei, you don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere," Kai's soft, but sure voice reassured Rei and he relaxed.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Rei gently. Kai suddenly tensed up, but just as quickly relaxed, he nodded slowly, once, "It was dark, and really cold. I couldn't see anything, then someone slapped me. After that, someone started whipping me," Kai shivered at the memory, but continued, "As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The place filled up water. I couldn't see it, but it felt colder than ice. The water started rising and the water got colder, when the water was over my head, I panicked, I couldn't breath. I tried to call for help, but the water filled my mouth and I thought I would die."  
  
Kai was shaking like a leaf, his face deathly pale, Rei noticed his discomfort and pulled Kai closer to him. Kai rested his head against Rei's shoulder, never in all his life had he felt more comfortable and safe.  
  
The End. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi again! You didn't think that I would really end it there did you? Originally, that was my plan because I couldn't think of anything to write, but I don't think I should leave you hanging, it's not very nice of me.is it? Oh well.if you're really mad at me, you can kill me and never see another again. I really do apologize for saying I was ending it, I don't know what I was thinking. Also.I haven't been writing for a while so please excuse this crappy chapter.and NO FLAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!  
  
~*~*~A Few Days Later~*~*~ Kai had been over at Rei's house for three days now, and all injuries caused by his grandfather had healed. The bruise on his face had disappeared and the days he spent with Rei were the best days of his life.  
  
That day, Rei had convinced Kai to go to the park, they had spent the past several days inside together, and Rei decided it was time they got some fresh air. Tyson had called about an hour ago to see if they wanted to meet up at the park with him, Max, and Kenny. Kai wasn't so sure.it had been awhile since he had seen the team and he was nervous about what the rest of his teammates would say.  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" asked Rei worriedly.  
  
After Kai had agreed to go to the park with Rei.he had become unusually silent, Rei was worried that something was bothering Kai.  
  
Kai shook his head and smiled at Rei, "Yeah.I'm fine," said Kai distractedly, he didn't want to burden Rei any further than he already had, he still felt a little guilty about staying with Rei.  
  
Rei was sure that Kai was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to pressure Kai into telling him, they had gotten really close over the past few days and he didn't want to ruin it.  
  
Rei's feelings for Kai had increased immensely, before, Rei knew he loved Kai, but now, Rei wasn't sure what he would do without him.  
  
"Ok, let's go then."  
  
Kai let out a sigh of relief, he was glad that Rei hadn't questioned him further.  
  
No words passed between Kai and Rei as they walked to the park, but both of them were glad for the silence and time with their thoughts, they didn't even realize that they had reached the park and that Tyson, Max, and Kenny were standing a few feet away. It wasn't until Tyson spoke that they realized they were there.  
  
"Hey.KAI! REI!"  
  
Kai and Rei were snapped out of their thoughts and back into reality.  
  
"Hey Rei! Hey Kai! How's it going, I haven't seen you guys for a while," yelled Tyson. "Yeah," said Rei. "Hn," Kai. "Well Kai, you seem to be your normal self," grinned Tyson. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey Rei.a couple days ago you ran off.where'd you go buddy?" asked Tyson. "Well..."  
  
A/N: Sorry.I'm know this is a weird way to end a chapter, but I'm getting back into writing after, like, three weeks, so please forgive me. Also, I love a good story, if you have read or written any good stories, please tell me, one of my all-time favorites on ff,net is definitely "Reluctant Killer", I'm not sure who it's by, but it's in the Beyblade section. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Hm.oh yah, 104/106 reviews!! YOU GUYS RULE! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!!! This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers and especially my 100th reviewer darkness. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long *grins sheepishly*. A serious case of writer's block..I seem to get it pretty often, no inspiration I guess. I'm still getting over it so my next few chapters will be the crappiest I've ever written. Sorry. Disclaimer: You've finally figured out that I don't own Beyblade? Gee you're so smart (note the sarcasm). . . but of course if you really want. . . I'll take Beyblade as a Christmas present.  
  
"Well?" asked Tyson impatiently, this was getting on his nerves, what was Rei hiding? "It's none of your business," spoke up Kai sharply. Tyson coward under Kai's death glare, it was early in the day and he had already gotten on Kai's bad side, this was not a good start to the day.  
  
Relief washed over Rei, he flashed a quick smile towards Kai. Kai returned the smile shyly, but quickly turned away so the others didn't see.  
  
"So, uh, what are we planning to do today?" asked Kenny awkwardly. "No clue," said Tyson. "I'm not really in the mood to do much," said Max. "Me neither," agreed Rei. "What about you Kai?" Max turned around, "hey, where's Kai? He was here a minute ago." "Oh, don't worry about Mr. Sourpants," said Tyson grinning, "he probably left 'cause he couldn't stand being around us another second." "Yah. . . sure," said Max, laughing, "come on, let's go have some fun!!"  
  
Rei knew that Kai had a tendency to wander off, but this time, he had a bad feeling, there was a feeling that he couldn't shake off, a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Kai, and for some reason, he felt completely helpless, like Kai was in it on his own and no one was allowed to help him, no matter how much they wanted to. Rei was really worried, so he went off to look for Kai. He had, in fact, been right. Kai was standing by the river, frozen in fear, his eyes fixed on something Rei couldn't quite see. Then the person stepped out of the shadows, it was Kai's grandfather.  
  
Kai's grandfather (was his name Voltaire or something?) dealt a blow to Kai's face, "There," he snarled, "that'll teach you to disrespect me." Kai finally snapped out of his trance as he glared back defiantly, "What do you want," he demanded coldly. Voltaire said nothing, he smiled evilly and walked away. Rei ran up to Kai as soon as Voltaire was gone, "Hey Kai, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Kai trembled, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes, slowly he nodded. Rei smiled reassuringly and hugged him. Kai, for once was grateful for this and hugged him back, then he whispered a single sentence, "I love you."  
  
  
  
A/N: There, that was a sorta okay way to end a chapter. And don't think that this is the end, it's only like, half done. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I seem to like short updates, don't I? I'm sorta getting back into writing after this damn writers' block, and it's really driving me nuts. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm sorry this chappie sucks. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! HOHOHO!!! Now, tell Santa what you want for Christmas! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi again!!! I'm inspired to write again, sort of. Thanks very much for the reviews, I appreciate them. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas or whatever. This is to make up for the huge gap in between updates, I'll try to get another chapter up before school starts.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Looks like I didn't get Beyblade or its characters for Christmas this year *sigh* oh well, maybe next year.  
  
Kai loved him? Rei was shocked. He loved Kai so much and Kai loved him too? This was too much for him to handle.  
  
"W-What?" gasped Rei. Stupid. Groaned Rei inwardly, now Kai would think he hated him.  
  
"I love you," whispered Kai again, this time softer. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting, he didn't want to see Rei's face and almost regretted telling him.  
  
Rei was sure he heard right this time, Kai did love him, Rei was overjoyed. KAI LOVED HIM!!! He threw his arms around Kai and rest his head on Kai's shoulder, "Kai I-I..." stammered Rei, how come he couldn't get the words out? wondered Rei.  
  
"You-" said Kai. He looked up at Rei. Rei saw a flicker of hope in Kai's eyes, then they returned and his barrier went up again.  
  
"Um...nevermind," said Rei quickly, he immediately regretted those words when he saw Kai's head hang in disappointment, he quickly regained composure and his cold barrier went up again. His eyes turned cold and emotionless again. For a second, he had really thought that Rei loved him too. Behind his barrier he was inwardly burning with a furious anger. He had told Rei he loved him, and all Rei could say was whatever?? But underneath the anger, he was crying, inside, he was slowly breaking down.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai coldly, he turned on his heel and walked away, walked away from Rei who was helpless to stop him, even though all he wanted to do was run after Kai, beg him for forgiveness and say he loved him. As soon as Kai disappeared from sight, Rei fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he cried, he had lost his one chance at love, his only love was walking away from him, and he could do nothing about it.  
  
"So you love my grandson, do you?" Rei whirled around and came face to face with Voltaire, who was grinning like an evil madman. "I-I..." stammered Rei. "Well, now my dear little grandson will never know, and you will never see him again." Voltaire dealt him a furious blow to Rei's head and all was darkness...  
  
  
  
A/N: HOLY SHIT!!! I didn't think that the chapter would come out this way *smacks head*. This story is definitely taking a life of its own. As for me, I want to kill Voltaire for his evilness, and I want to kill Rei for his stupidity, and I want to kill Kai for being so cold, but I won't, since you need the story and I need my characters, and I don't have the heart to kill Rei and Kai, though I have the heart to kill Voltaire. Oh yeah...just out of curiosity...how old do you think I am? For those who actually know, shh...don't tell. Answer next chapter. CYA!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to make a quick update before school starts. Thanks for the reviews, they're definitely appreciated. At least I'm over my writers' block. Writing something else actually helps... and if you think this story sucks, get out, but remember, I'm probably younger than you think I am. I am in fact 12 years old, going on 13 in May. Oh yah...warning: major torture of Rei. All flames will be used to burn Voltaire at the stake.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Beyblade, you gotta be kidding, or half mental if you say that.  
  
'Where am I?' wondered Rei groggily.  
  
It had been three days since Voltaire knocked him out in the park. Rei had been unconscious the entire time. Voltaire had taken advantage of Rei's unconsciousness by constantly whipping, beating, or otherwise inflicting pain of some sort on Rei.  
  
Rei tried to move around, but discovered that his hands and feet were chained to the wall. He was stiff, sore, and many bruises, welts, and cuts. Again, Rei wondered where he was and how long he had been here. He tried to call for help, but his throat was dry and his voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He eyes to see through the darkness around him, he was suddenly aware of footsteps approaching him. A light clicked on and under it, stood Voltaire, grinning maliciously. His eyes stared at Rei evilly, as anger radiated from him. Rei cowered at the sight of him, fear flashing in his eyes, before being replace with anger and defiance.  
  
"Well, well, well," whispered Voltaire, every word dripping with malice, "it looks like the sleeping beauty has finally awaken."  
  
Rei remained silent, not wanting to further anger his captor.  
  
"Ah, the strong silent type are we?" said Voltaire, grinning evilly, "well, you won't be silent for long, soon I'll have you screaming with pain and agony, and wishing you were dead. But no, I won't let you off that easily, I wouldn't dare kill you now, even I need to have fun once in a while. I want to make you scream, you will die in slow painful torture," laughed Voltaire maniacally.  
  
Voltaire approached Rei with slow deliberate steps, his evil filled the room and it became hard for Rei to breathe, his breath came out in loud, irregular gasps, trying to draw in air, yet somehow he couldn't manage it, his vision blurred, his lungs burned, and his mind screamed for air, but he couldn't even draw one breath of air. Slowly, Rei felt his heart slow down, and yet he was still conscious. Faintly, he wondered why.  
  
"I told you, boy, you will be tortured, and you'll be conscious of every slow and painful second that passes." Voltaire's voice sounded faint, as though he was far away, but in fact he was right in front of Rei, "As you can see, you're senses are dulled by the gas, but as your other senses dull, you'll soon discover that one sense has increased tenfold, you will feel every blow magnified, the pain will be immense and you'll have to stay conscious through the entire thing. Now, let's begin."  
  
Voltaire started out by stripping Rei of all his clothes. His whip was in his hand, eagerly waiting to deal out the first blow. Out of nowhere the whip lashed down on Rei, one after another, the whip came down on him relentlessly, Rei screamed over and over in pain. His tears mingled with sweat dripping down on his face. Finally, the pain stopped, Voltaire came closer and immediately started moving his hands around Rei's body, touching him in some very private, yet tender spots, where the whip had come down most furiously. Rei moaned in pain as Voltaire found some painful and well- abused spots on his body.  
  
He undid the chains that bound Rei to the wall and hauled him roughly to his feet. He let Rei to a bathroom and roughly threw Rei into a bathtub filled with steaming hot water. Rei let out another scream as the hot water burned at his cuts and welts. Blood mingled with the hot water and soon, the water was a deep dark red. Voltaire roughly picked up Rei, and took him back to the other room where he threw him to the floor. Rei watched as he walked over the pile of clothes, lit a match and threw it down...  
  
A/N: Well, I think this may be the strangest and possibly worst chappie I have ever written. For one thing, I wrote it in like, half and hour and really early in the morning, plus I just made it up as I went along, so there was no planning or anything. POOR REI!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THAT!! Oh well, I'm hoping for a couple flames and some anger directed towards Voltaire, `cause I was hoping to use those to star a fire in the next chapter to kill Voltaire. CYA!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi again, sorry it took so long for me to update, a bunch of school stuff and tests, plus I've got midterms, I decided to post a chappie to relieve some stress, besides I wanted to do some updating before midterms, since stuff like this makes me lose inspiration. Oh well, wish me luck! There is good news though, I think that I've got enough flames to burn Voltaire at the stake, but in this story I think he'll just die in the fire...yah...that'll do for now. I hope that ff.net hasn't screwed up the format, I've added Avril Livigne's "I'm with You", I thought the lyrics would fit with this chappie, if you don't like it, tell me and I'll remove it. ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Avril Livigne's "I'm with You". I wouldn't mind owning either...but I'd personally much rather own Beyblade.  
  
'I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound'  
  
Rei's eyes widened as the fire started to consume everything in sight. Smoke started to fill the room, and Rei's eyes stung with pain as tears leapt to his eyes. He breathed in the smoke and started coughing and gasping for breath. His vision blurred and stung from the smoke, he groped blindly, hoping to find something to help him. His hands found his pants, which had somehow so far escaped the fire. He painfully slipped on his pants and staggered to his feet. His hands clung to the wall for dear life as he felt his way along the wall. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally found the door. He groped for the doorknob and felt the searing hot pain of the doorknob burn his hand. He immediately let go of the doorknob, but the thought of dying without ever letting Kai know...by dying at the hands of Voltaire... Determination gripped him as he again seized the doorknob, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. He wrenched open the door and fell to his knees, gratefully gulping down breaths of fresh air. He chanced a glance behind him and saw that the warehouse was completely engulfed in flames. He heard a scream of pain, and guessed that it was Voltaire, he shivered, the scream was so horrible, so full of pain and anger. He remembered the angry fire that glinted in the evil man's eyes as he tortured him. Rei's fear gripped him and he turned and ran away from the anger, fear and torture. He had no idea how long he had been in the warehouse, and he had no wish to know how long he had been in the clutches of the evil torturer. He after a while, he paused to listen, there was a faint crackling of the fire eating up the warehouse, and there was a faint scream in the distance, evidently the scream of the evil Voltaire. He again started to run, wishing to be as far away from the agony and pain as possible. Suddenly, it started to rain, cool thirst quenching rain that cooled his wounds and lashes. Rei paused and slowed down to a walk. He again paused and listened, it was quiet, too quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a child, a young boy staring at him, his mother came up and quickly ushered the young boy into the house. The mother glared disapprovingly at Rei, and as he looked around, he saw that it was happening everywhere. Parents where bringing their children inside when they saw young teenage boy. Rei looked down at himself, and instantly knew why. He was only wearing pants, the ones he had salvaged from the fire, and he was soaked to the skin and was covered in blood. His hair was loose, wild, matted, and flew all over the place. It was caked in blood and dirt. Rei turned his gaze to the ground, ashamed. There was no one to help him, he was alone.  
  
'Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I...I'm with you I'm with you'  
  
Vaguely, Rei wondered where Kai was, and if he still cared. He felt tears slip down his cheeks, or was it rain? He couldn't tell. Suddenly he realized he was shivering with cold as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. He suddenly remembered when he had found Kai in more or less the same situation and had brought him home. He instantly wished Kai would find him. Remembering how he had acted when Kai had told him he loved him tore at his heart, especially since he had been such an idiot and stood there saying nothing. He found himself in the park under the tree where he had found Kai. Rei fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out, wishing that he could see Kai, just once, just for a second would have been enough. He needed to know if Kai was all right, and chuckled to himself, Kai couldn't be worse off than he was, Kai was okay...Kai was okay...and Rei felt his heavy eyelids close to block off the pain, and he slipped into the threatening darkness.  
  
'I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face Is anyone here I know Cuz nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone'  
  
Kai stood alone in the rain. Soaked to the skin, he didn't feel like going home, not now, not ever. It had been three weeks since he had seen Rei, three weeks since he had confessed his love to him, three weeks. It had seemed like an eternity. Every day, he had gone out looking for Rei, but had obviously not found him. Kai had almost given up ever finding Rei, he had given up hope ever finding his one and only love.  
  
Kai still stood in the rain, it was raining harder than ever, but he didn't really seem to notice. He walked along the streets of Japan, not caring that he was frozen cold, not caring that he was soaked. It was actually quite comforting, the rain eased his pain, the throbbing pain in his heart, the pain that he had lost his one love forever. He didn't care that he felt numb, because it numbed the pain in his heart, it froze the hurt and pain, but it wasn't enough. The pain was unbearable. Tears sprang to Kai's eyes and streamed down his face, mixing with the rain. He silently wondered to himself why he had told Rei he loved him, why he did such a stupid thing. 'Because you love him,' his mind told him. Kai cursed himself. If he hadn't told Rei, Rei wouldn't be missing and he wouldn't be alone without a friend. He then made a silent vow to himself and to Rei. 'I promise you, Rei, I'll find you. I can't live forever not knowing where you are. I love you.'  
  
'Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I...I'm with you  
  
I'm with you'  
  
Kai found himself wandering around the park. He remembered when Rei had found him in the rain, it had seemed like ages ago. He found himself heading towards a certain tree in the park, it held some good memories, he remembered that this was where he had first discovered love for Rei. He wished that by some miracle Rei would be there, it would probably never happen. He saw a figure lying on the ground next to the tree and rushed over to see if he was okay. He quickly glanced over the figure lying on the ground, noticing that he was only wearing pants. They young teenager had black hair, matted with dirt and blood. His body was covered in bruises, welts, cuts and lashes, some of the wounds were still bleeding, it reminded Kai of the beatings he received from his grandfather, and he involuntarily shuddered at the memory of the pain. This young boy somehow seemed familiar, he felt fear overcome him as he realized who it was. Kai moved the hair out of the youth's face and saw Rei, his face was relaxed, but his lower lip trembled and he shivered from the cold. Kai felt tears fall down his face, "Rei, what have I done to you?"  
  
'Oh why everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yea yea yea'  
  
Kai gently slid his arms around Rei and held him close. "Rei, please, don't leave me, I need you, I love you."  
  
'It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I...I'm with you I'm with you'  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open, as he stared up at Kai's worried eyes. He felt a sense of relief rush over him, Kai was here, everything would be all right. Rei sat up, wincing in pain, he threw his arms around Kai's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. He raised his head and whispered in Kai's ear, "I love you too Kai." Then he placed a soft kiss on Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai hugged Rei tightly in a protective gesture, not ever wanting to let go. Smiling slightly at Rei he bent his head down and brought his lips to Rei's. Rei lifted his lips to meet Kai's. Their lips met in a sweet lingering kiss. As they parted they looked in each other's eyes compassionately. Kai then remembered they were still in the rain. He stood up and brought Rei up with him, supporting him with an arm around his waist. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
Rei looked up at Kai, "But what about your grandfather?" Kai looked at Rei, "He's dead." "You mean..." Kai nodded, then kissed Rei lightly on the forehead, "He'll never hurt you again." Rei felt protected and safe, he was with the one he loved, nothing could destroy this perfect moment, and something told him that there would be more moments like this in the future.  
  
Then arm in arm, the walked in the together in the rain, bonded with love forever and always.  
  
'Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I...I'm with you'  
  
A/N: Well that's then end, thank you to all my loyal reviewers, I'm too lazy to name them all but, thank you so much! Oh yeah, here's something special for you:  
  
Voltaire stood tied to a stake surrounded by an angry mob of authors and authoresses, each hold a flaming torch. Voltaire's eyes filled with fear as he realized his fate. A second later, a scream of pain was hear as torches were thrown down at Voltaire's feet. He screamed in pain and after an hour of agony, Voltaire was no longer there, burnt to a crisp.  
  
A/N: Lol, there you go, VOLTAIRE IS DEAD!!! Again, thanks to reviewers, I'm kinda sad, this is the first fic I've ever finished and I'm really proud of it. Please review, tell me what you think, I'll cherish you're reviews forever, or at least for a long time...and for those who are taking midterms...GOOD LUCK!!! And for those who already have...I hope you did well. Cya next time when I decide to post another story. BYE!  
  
THE END 


End file.
